Behemoth
Behemoth is the eleventh creation of God and a prototype for humankind, he is the first thing corrupted by The Beast . Biography Birth Behemoth is born because God had the idea to create things who seems like Helel but less powerfull, he create Behemoth as a prototype to see if he was able to create humans . Life and Death He make no issues until his corruption by The Beast and try to kill the Seraphims, he is destroyed by God . He appears, centuries after, in Purgatory and is ressurected by Legion . Release He frees himself and is quickly joined by his brothers Ziz and Leviathan . He is fighted by all the Seraphims and is saved by Samael . Personnality Before Corruption Behemoth was, before his corruption, kind and faithful to God, he loved all his siblings as well as his uncles and his father, it's what allow The Beast to corrupt him . After Corruption Behemoth is, now, only kind with Ziz, Leviathan, Typhon and Legion, he supports purgatory masters younger than themselves but don't like them, he hates humans and views them in the same way as Helel but hates angels too, the only specie he seems to respect is the Weaker Gods . Powers * High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence : Behemoth is very powerfull and is surpassed only by the Primordial Beings . ** Master of Purgatory Physiology : Behemoth is a Master of Purgatory. *** Super Strength : Behemoth is the third strongest entity in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them and The Beast corrupted him quickly . *** Super Speed : Behemoth can move extremely fast . *** Super Stamina : Behemoth needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Behemoth lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . ** Conversion : Behemoth is able to convert humans into Masters of Purgatory . ** Power Absorbtion : Behemoth can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . ** Purgatory Manipulation : Behemoth can manipulate and shape Purgatory with few efforts . ** Geokinesis : Behemoth can manipulate, generate and shape any solid things . Weaknesses * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Behemoth is still vulnerable to his older siblings . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Behemoth because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Other * 'Purgatory Seals''' : Behemoth can be trapped by the Purgatory Seals, he, however, keep almost all his powers inside . Category:Masters of Purgatory Category:Strongests of Specie